The Book
by rougeauxlevres
Summary: 2070 - "Je n'ai jamais été un homme ordinaire. Je n'ai jamais mené une vie ordinaire. Et je n'ai jamais eu de pensée ordinaire."


**The Book**

_Disclaimers :_ Les persos et l'univers de Supernatural appartiennent à Kripte et ses associés ainsi qu'à la CW.

**Chapitre 1 :** J'ai été...

**« Je n'ai rien d'un homme ordinaire... je n'ai jamais mêné une vie ordinaire... »**

Samuel Winchester cligna douloureusement les paupières, il pinça les lèvres se refusant de poussé un quelconque gémissement de souffrance. Par tout les Démons de l'Enfer ! Ou était donc passer la santé de ses vingts ans ? Dans un soupir las il se laissa lourdement retomber sur les oreillers moelleux de son lit... son regard se perdant au delà de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

**« ... Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées ordinaires... »**

Quel jour était-il ? Mardi ou Jeudi ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien... et puis au fond de ses vieux os, Sam s'en foutait comme de sa première chasse... Lui, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était encore condamné à trainer sa vieille carcasse dans ce foutu monde ! Du moins encore aujourd'hui. D'un geste tremblant il se redressa maladroitement sur son lit, ses membres pleins d'artrites criant à la douleur, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. A l'intérieur : un carnet... un petit livre dont certaine pages, arrachés vraisemblablement, menaçaient de tomber.

**« J'ai sauvé des vies, j'ai protégé le monde... mais aucun monument ne sera dédié à ma mémoire... »**

Tremblant il caressa tendrement la vieille reliure en cuir. Sam ne l'ouvrait jamais. A quoi bon ? Il savait déjà ce qui était écrit. Sa vie, son aventure... sa foutue existence. La poignée de la porte tourna doucement avant qu'une jeune femme, grande, élancée, au magnifique sourire, pénétra dans la petite pièce. Le chasseur lui rendit son sourire par un autre un peu plus grimaçant.

- Bonjour Mr Caplin ! Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? Demanda l'infirmière Lewis en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre de la petite chambre.

Sam se renfrogna, soupirant intérieurement devant le nom ridicule que toute les infirmières de cette maudite maison de retraite employaient à son égard. Caplin... Ils auraient pu choisir mieux, ces gosses ne manquaient pas d'imagination pourtant ! Néanmois voilà plus de six mois qu'il était cloué ici, et il s'habituait bien malgré lui à ce nom là. Après tout c'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait un faux nom.

- Bonjour Jenny. On fait aller ! Qu'est ce que vous me proposez aujourd'hui ?

La dénommée Jenny alluma la télévision afin de difusé les nouvelles de la journée. Elle s'approcha de Sam et l'aida à se positionné plus agréablement contre la tête de son lit.

- Oh ! Aujourd'hui il y la partie de bingo de prévue, je sais combien Mr Anderson jubile dans l'espoir de vous battre ! Déclara t-elle dans un clin d'oeil amusé tout en versant de l'eau dans un petit gobelet en plastique. Tenez... N'oubliez pas vos médicaments.

Sam émit un ricanement moqueur alors que l'infirmère déposa dans sa paume tendu, une dizaine de petites pillules de formes et de couleurs différentes. Son regard vert fixa les médicaments au creu de sa main... Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé voilà à quoi il était réduit : une partie de bingo insipide et ses satanés medocs qu'il devait prendre matin, midi et soir au risque de crevé d'une crise cardiaque. Secouant la tête de dépit il enfouit le tout dans sa bouche et avala à l'aide de quelques gorgées d'eau.

- Henry aime rêvé ! Me battre au bingo ! Moi ? C'est aussi absurde que la fois ou j'ai fait face à un Wendigo ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous en ai déjà parler ?

Jenny éclata d'un rire polie et secoua la tête amusé malgré elle. Elle s'empara du fauteuil roulant qui trainait dans le coin de la chambre et l'avança jusqu'au lit.

- Je crois bien, répondit la jeune femme en passant une bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. C'est la fois ou vous et votre frère vous vous êtes fait passés pour des agents des Eaux et Forêts ?

- Non, celle là c'était un esprit vengeur qui trainait dans un lac près du Wyoming, répliqua Sam dans une grimace douloureuse en prenant place sur le siège à roulette.

- Ah oui, comment l'oublier... l'histoire de l'esprit vengeur. Vous savez, Sam, vous auriez fait un excellent écrivain de livres fantastiques... Vous débordez d'imagination.

- N'est ce pas ?

Sam aborde un grand sourire, bien qu'il peste intérieurement... Qui croirait aux histoires de fantômes et de démons venant d'un vieu fou comme lui ? Il soupire de lassitude et de dépit et alors qu'elle pousse le fauteuil vers la porte, Samuel tend un bras presque suppliant vers sa table de chevet.

- Mon carnet !

L'infimière s'arrêta alors et alla récupéré le vieu cahier qu'elle remit à son patient.

- Vous ne vous en séparez jamais... Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit là dedans ? Demanda Jenny intrigué malgré tout, tandis qu'elle poussait le fauteuil dans le couloir de la maison de retraite.

Un instant de silence. Un hésitation.

- Ma vie, répondit-il faiblement en serrant inconsciement son petit carnet contre lui. Mon histoire...

- Oh ! J'espère qu'un jour vous m'en raconterez quelques anedoctes.

Il hocha la tête sans plus de résolution. Sa vie ? On le prendrait certainement pour un grand fou si il lisait ce qu'il avait miticuleusement retranscrit dans les pages, désormais jaunies, de son carnet. Ils traversèrent le couloir blanc aux murs aseptisés, Sam salua quelques uns des pensionnaires notamment Henry Anderson, certainement la personne avec qui il s'entendait le plus dans cette maison de boiteux. C'était un ancien banquier, père de famille, un homme bien rangé aux idées préconçues. Que c'était ironique. Si Sam avait rencontré Henry quelques années auparavant, alors qu'il était encore un jeune et célèbre chasseur, il doutait qu'ils se seraient bien entendus. Trop différents, n'évoluant pas dans le même monde.

Mais à présent ce n'était plus la même chose. Ils étaient tous là; la plupart en fauteuil roulant, d'autre sous oxygène... ils attendaient tous ensemble que leur ticket pour l'autre monde soit validés !

« Et plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera ! » pensa t-il amèrement alors que Jenny le poussait dans une gigantesque salle qui servait de salle à manger.

- Hey ! Salut Sam ! La forme aujourd'hui ? Demanda un infirmier en tapant amicalement dans la main que lui tendait ce dernier.

- Et comment Kyle ! Je pète toujours la forme ! Répliqua t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il continua de saluer quelqu'uns de ses « amis » et d'autres personnes du personnels avec qui il aimait bien faire la causette. Jenny l'installa à une table de petit déjeuner et coinça son fauteuil afin de l'empêcher de reculé.

- Bon appétit Sam ! Je vous laisse mais n'oubliez pas votre rendez vous avec le docteur Galagher à dix heures, prévint-elle dans un sourire et après une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, elle s'éloigna pour s'occupé d'autres pensionnaires.

- Ouais, ouais ! Marmonna t-il en prenant un toast dans la corbeille à pain qui était juste devant lui.

Et voilà la première épreuve de la journée ; réussir à beurrer son toast dans se bloquer l'articulation des doigts et des mains. L'artrite avait complètement déformé ses mains, autrefois fortes et calleuses, elles étaient aujourd'hui tordues et noueuses... quand il les regardait, Sam avait l'impression d'y voir des mains de Striga. Il soupira, c'était le résultat de toute ces heures de nettoyages d'armes, de montage et de démontage des fusils, d'affutage de lames de couteaux.

« Connerie de métier à la con ! » songea t-il alors que son toast se brisa en miette dans son assiette.

* * *

Il était 11h passé quand Dean Winchester claqua la portière de l'Impala dans un geste vif. Son regard se posa sur la grande batisse qui lui faisait face. Elle était grande, elle était blanche et elle lui foutait la frousse ! Rien qu'imaginer qu'un jour il finirait sa vie dans un tel endroit le déprimait. Remontant le col de sa veste en cuir, il s'assura sur le coffre était bien fermé avant de rejoindre à grand pas le hall de la maison de retraite. Il faisait humide malgré le soleil de cette matinée du mois de Mai. Se frottant les mains vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre, il soupira quand son regard tomba sur un Break noir... Tiens, il était finalement venu ! Maintenant, il fallait juste espéré que la visite ne tourne pas au bain de sang.

Il poussa machinalement l'une des anciennes portes vitrées et s'arrêta net quand son regard croisé deux yeux aussi vertes que les siennes. A quelques mètres de lui, se tenant juste devant la réceptionniste, se trouvait un John Winchester qui tirait déjà une tête de six pieds de long.

- Hey, salua Dean dans un grand sourire.

- Salut, répondit John du bout des lèvres remontant, dans un geste instinctif, ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Tiens ! J'devrais être surpris de te voir ici... Attends j'la refais : Oh God ! Quelle surprise de te voir ici en ce JOUR précis en plus ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? T'es malade ? A moins que t'as découvert qu'il te restait seulement quelques jours à vivre ?

- Ton humour est toujours aussi nul.

- Nuance... Ton manque d'humour me brise toujours autant le coeur Johnny !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'affrontèrent du regard si bien que la réceptionniste raccrocha le combiné du téléphone pour les dévisagés. Deux styles complètement opposés. Ils étaient tout les deux grands, possédaient tout deux une tignasse de cheveux noirs et de grands yeux d'un vert intense. Aucun doute ils devaient très certainement avoir un lien de parenté. L'un était grand, un visage sérieux rehaussé par des lunettes, son regard était fuyant, approchant la quarantaine, et à en croire l'alliance qui brillait à son index le dénommé « Johnny » n'était pas libre.

« Dommage ! » pensa t-elle dans un soupir contrit.

Le second en revanche, la trentaine à peine entamé, était tout le contraire de son homologue. Grand lui aussi, il était d'un tout autre style. Vêtue d'un jeans troué et délavé, d'une vieille chemise kaki sous une veste en cuir qui avait sans doute vécu des jours meilleurs, il avait le regard charmeur et déterminée, une barbe de quelques jours accentuait ce côté un peu « sauvage »... Il ne portait aucune bague mais la jeune femme était persuadé que ce jeune homme n'était absolument pas du genre à s'engager.

- Que puis je faire pour vous Messieurs ? Demanda t-elle finalement en levant un regard vers eux.

D'un même mouvement ils tournèrent la tête vers la réceptionniste, l'un la regardant avec un calme apaisant, l'autre la dévorant presque des yeux.

- Oui bien sur Miss (Dean baissa ses yeux sur le badge de la jeune femme) Ho... Kathleen... C'est un très joli prénom que vous ave...

- Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Mr Caplin, interrompit brusquement John en lançant un regard noir à Dean. Samuel Caplin.

Kathleen hocha la tête et tapa vivement sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Samuel Caplin, 87 ans, chambre 203, rendez vous de 10h à 11h30 avec le Dr Galagher.

- Mr Caplin est actuellement en consultation avec le Dr Galagher, informa t-elle. Mais vous pouvez l'attendre dans la grande salle... Qui le demande ?

John et Dean échangèrent un rapide regard avant de répondre d'une même voix.

- Ses fils.

* * *

- Respirez encore une fois, demanda Meredith Galagher

Sam inspira profondément alors que le métal froid du stétoscope se baladait allègrement dans son dos. Presque deux heures qu'il était en train de se faire examiner par le nouveau docteur en chef et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre.

- Bien. Vos constantes sont bonnes, votre coeur semble encore tenir... Continuez comme ça Mr Caplin, encouragea Meredith dans un grand sourire amical.

- J'ai pas de bonne chance de crever alors ?

- Non, pas pour le moment, vous avez encore de beaux jours devant vous.

- Malheureusement... marmonna Sam en reboutonnant tant bien que mal sa chemise.

La jeune femme détourna un regard intrigué vers le vieil homme. Elle avait lu le dossier médical de Samuel Caplin... un étrange dossier qui ne correspondait pas avec les fractures et les étranges cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps. Il était écrit qu'il avait été chef de chantier, certes, mais comment pouvait-on se retrouver avec une entaille profonde de six centimètre tout le long de la colonne vertèbral ? Une chance qu'il n'ait pas été paralysé plus tôt.

- On m'a dit que vous êtiez un excellent conteur d'histoire, dit-elle pour détendre cette étrange atmosphère qui c'était soudainement installé dans le cabinet.

Sam grimaça... ses doigts noueux l'empêchait de fermer ses boutons correctement. Dans un sourire, Meredith se baissa et entreprit de le faire.

- Ouaip, j'en ai pas mal dans mon sac, confirma t-il non sans une once de fierté. Vous savez ce que c'est un Tulpa ?

- J'avoue que non.

Sam eut un sourire... raconter ses histoires, c'était se remémoré sans arrêts ce qu'il avait été, ce qu'il avait accompli. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'exister, de s'éloigné de ce vieil homme qu'il était devenu. Même si cela le faisait passé pour un vieu fou sans cervelle.

- Les tulpas sont des êtres créés par la méditation. Une fois nés, ils ont une vie propre.  
Le premier cas de tulpa a été vu au Tibet en 1950 alors que 20 moines méditaient très fort pour faire apparaître un golem qui détruiraient les villages ennemis pendant la guerre de cette époque.

- Vraiment ? Impréssionnant, s'exclama t-elle dans un sourire amusé alors qu'elle poussait le fauteuil de Sam jusqu'à la grande salle.

- Pas vrai ? Et bien croyez le ou non, j'en ai déjà rencontré un. J'étais avec mon frère...

- Vous avez un frère ? Je l'ignorais. Comment s'apelle t-il ?

Un sourire triste s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Sam, mais avant qu'il puisse répondre une exclamation le fit levé la tête. Là, devant lui, deux hommes marchaient dans sa direction. Ils étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre. Autant John était vêtu d'un parfait costume cravate, autant Dean portait des vêtements qui avaient fait la guerre... ce qui ne devait pas être très loin de la vérité.

- Hey papa ! S'exclama Dean en levant une main en guise de salut.

- Papa, se contenta John dans un faible sourire.

Samuel se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête suivit d'un petit « Les garçons. ». Meredith, quant à elle, fixait fascinée les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se présenté Dean lui tendit une main.

- Dean Caplin.

- Meredith Galagher, je suis le médecin de votre père, se présenta t-elle en lui serrant chaleureusement la main.

- Heu oui, voici mes fils, John l'aîné et Dean le cadet, déclara Sam comme s'il venait de se réveillé d'un mauvais cauchemar.

- Merci de vous occupez de notre père Dr Galagher, continua John en lui prenant d'office les manches du fauteuil roulant.

- C'est mon travail. Sur ce je vais vous laissez j'ai encore des consultations à faire. Messieurs, Sam.

Et après un dernier sourire polie, elle tourna les talons, laissant les fils de son patient s'occuper de leur père. Elle entendit à nouveau les roulettes crissés sur le parquet lustré puis plus rien, elle jeta un rapide regard par dessus son épaule pour se rendre compte que les Caplin venaient de disparaître au détour du couloir. Haussant les épaules, les mains enfoncés dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, elle pénétra dans son cabinet et referma la porte d'un petit coup de pied.

Lasse elle se servit une tasse de café et se laissa lourdement tombé sur son fauteuil. Elle lui restait encore une dizaine de rendez vous à faire et ce, rien que cette après midi. S'adossant plus confortablement à son siège, elle remarqua alors un vieux cahier à la reliure en cuir sur son bureau. Intrigué elle s'en saisit avant de se remémoré qu'il s'agissait du carnet de Sam Caplin, celui là même qu'il emmenait partout avec lui.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur; elle le reposa se faisait violence pour ne pas succombée au tiraillement de la curiosité. Mais la tentation fut bien trop forte et Meredith ouvrit la première page... pour tomber sur une photo à moitié déteinte. Elle représentait deux jeunes hommes, l'un abordait un sourire mi-charmeur mi-insolent, son regard vert éteint teinté d'une noirceur incompréhensible, mais son sourire était chaleureux à souhait. Le deuxième, celui qui passait un bras autour des épaules du premier, était bien plus grand. Les cheveux un peu plus long que la normal, il avait un sourire sincère, son regard semblait un tout petit plus plus innocent que le premier. Néanmoins ils étaient tout deux très beau, ils possédaient cette beauté discrète, virile et charismatique, celle qui vous frappait en pleine poitrine sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte.

Se saisisant de la photographie, elle la tourna entre ses doigts, et lut la légère écriture qui était écrite au dos « Dean et Sam, Kansas, 15/06/2006.» Surprise elle fixa à nouveau le visage des deux frères... Incroyable l'opposition flagrante qu'il y avait entre le Sam de la photo et celui qui ne pouvait se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant. Intriguée plus qu'elle ne le devrait, la jeune femme tourna la page et se mit à lire.

_«Je ne suis pas un homme ordinaire. Je n'ai jamais mêné une vie ordinaire. Et je n'ai jamais eu de pensées ordinaires. J'ai sauvé des vies, j'ai protégé le monde... mais aucun monument ne sera dédié à ma mémoire. J'ai perdu des personnes qui m'étaient chères, je suis mort une fois... Je mène une vie de perdition dans les Ténèbres de ce monde. J'ai déjà essayé de la fuir, mais elle m'a rattrapé avant même que je m'en aperçoive._

_J'ai un grand frère, mais j'avais une mère, un père et une petite amie. _

_Je m'apelle Samuel Winchester, je suis né le 3 Mai 1983 à Lawrence, Kansas et je suis un Chasseur... »_


End file.
